bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PoquesAssistant
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Godisme page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 20:26, September 3, 2010 Re: I think we all regret how things were handled. If you want to sing up for the grammar corner, just put your name in the associate members area.Basically the main thing we do is the Committee projects. Someone from the committee will drop by and put recently finished articles in the Project Articles In Need of Work area. When that happens just go to the article, make all necessary corrections and then go back to the grammar corner and put complete next to the article name in the projects section. Also, place the article name in the completed articles section. Other than that the Articles in need of work area will sometimes have something there. If you see something there it is because the whole article is a mess. Feel free to do a section or two or the whole thing if you want. Thank you for the help and again I am very sorry for the way things turned out. It should have been handled better--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well hi there!! I'm glad you decided to join to help out!! That sites always down so ain't been back hope you guys are ok!! A lot of things were said that were out of order on both sides, there's littlt point in crying over spilt milk!! But hey there's plenty to be done here, have a look at the projects page!! SunXia (talk) 21:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Like I said before, I'm not an elite member here and I certainly don't pretend to be but I try to help whenever I can!! We have several projects going on that you can help contribute to, like; Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project, Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project, Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project just to name a few!! There are like little sections on what articles on the Wiki need in terms of improvement for the future and things!! Remember to reference and image policys and things need to be included like fair use policy and everything because of copyright!! I like to add images, its my usual forté!! And hey, you can sign your queries on talk pages with 4 tilds (~ this wee guy) in order to show your name so it's easier for us to tell whose asking questions!! SunXia (talk) 22:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Head over to the Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project and you will find a whole mess of articles in need of work. Some need plot information added, some need referencing and some need other stuff. Just take a look at whats in there and see what you want to do, I mostly do referencing and text reductions myself. When you find something you want to do just put your name next to it and mark it *incomplete*. When you finish it change the incomplete to *needs checking for completion*. Also make sure you sign your posts so everyone can know who is addressing them. You can do this by placing four tildes (~~~~) or hit the signature button up top. By doing this the wiki formats it with a link to your user page and talk page.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Looks good, I took out a little at the end because it was speculative. Basic rule of thumb, if you have to say seems, do not add it. Other than that good job--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that way no one signs up to do it while you are working on it. This actually happened recently. Tinni forgot to put Lia Schiffers name down for a text reduction when she asked her to do it. There was no name next to it and it needed to get done so I signed up for it only to learn that Lia had already done it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Give it a read through, see if you can expand any plot. If you need to know exactly what to do, ask User:Tinni, she is the head of the project and can tell you exactly what needs to be done on Ryuken's page.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi, thanks for signing up to work on Ryuken's page. As for what actually needs doing, firstly, he needs a history section. His personality section and history section seems to be merged and this is not right. The information that was revealed about him in flashback should be in the history section. The personality section should really just be about his personality. Have a look at some other articles with both a history and a personality section to see what goes where. Most of the Captain and Vice-captain level shinigami have the best pages and so looking at any of there's will give you a good idea about what should go in the personality section. History section is everything revealed in flashbacks or flashback chapters. The plot section itself lacks references. That's the first thing. I also think the Arrancar Arc needs on image to pretty it up a bit. We have a nice selection of images for Ryuken in his gallery, so pick something from there. The rest of the article just needs to be read over to make sure that the information is accurate, expressed in well formed sentences and conforms to policy. I mean, now that I had a look at it, I think the trivia section should probably be changed a bit. The information about Ryuken still caring about his son should go in the personality section and should be expressed in in-universe language. Yes the information is from an omake but it doesn't make it any less valid. That's pretty all I can think of. You'll probably think of other things are you are working on the page. Have fun working on it! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC)